nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Divine wrath
Table Could someone please make a table with level and attack bonus increase? I think that would be helpful, I'm not able to figure out how to format that the wiki way as of yet. -- Dae-Glyth *Done. -- Austicke 22:35, 1 Dec 2005 (PST) *Are the levels used for this table all your available classess or CoT levels? If Cot Levels then the table should be limited to 30 as that is the max number of levels a CoT could have. DaBear 05:35, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) :*Yes that is right, max CoT level is 30. Fixed. Thanks for the pick up. -- Pstarky 06:11, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) :*Thanks for the catch, DaBear. I should have caught that. Interestingly, the script handles up to CoT level 40; but, obviously, that's not possible. (Maybe for NPCs?) -- Austicke 09:35, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) ::*hmm NPS's could have up 40 in CoT? They are limited to max 40 in one class and yet 60 overall. Never considered though but I guess it would then be allowed to have up to 40 in a Prestige Class. (Wants to rush off and go check but is at work ... Sigh...) DaBear 09:48, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) :::*Well true about NPC one level max is 40. All the information and table we have already set up are for PC's, so keeping it at max level 30 is good with me. -- Pstarky 09:57, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) DR stacking Does the DR stack with those from Dwarven Defender, Barbarian and Items? DaBear 09:51, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) *My guess that DR from Divine Wrath would over-ride any DR, if it more then the PC has already. -- Pstarky 09:57, 2 Dec 2005 (PST) *It stacks with all forms of damage reduction besides other X/+X damage reduction. A better explaination can be found on the damage reduction page -- 02:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :*No, it stacks with damage immunity and damage resistance, but not at all with any type of damage reduction. WhiZard 04:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Does it stack with monk`s perfect self? Szafirmag (talk) 15:44, August 31, 2016 (UTC) * No, it does not stack. Perfect self is a type of damage reduction, and as WhiZard said, this does not stack with any type of damage reduction. --The Krit (talk) 03:41, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Low charisma What happens if a PC has a negative charisma modifer or a charisma modifier of zero? Does that mean Divine Wrath is completely disabled as a feat? *Yes, it will feedback your CHA is too lowGhostNWN 06:39, 8 March 2006 (PST) AB cap "Will someone please feedback whether this counts towards the AB cap?" I think it does. GhostNWN 13:01, 1 May 2006 (PDT) *We tested this on the server I play on and it does count towards the AB cap. One person I play with thinks this is an extrodinary effect thus undispelable. Anyone know if this is true?--Pauly 00:13, 15 July 2007 (PDT) :*Quite. It's supernatural. GhostNWN 02:48, 15 July 2007 (PDT) *There should definitely be a note here about it counting towards the AB cap in the Notes section (and maybe also reference this fact in the list on the AB Cap page). - AtriumXP :*I just checked and there is already an entry in the Attack Bonus Cap page, so it should just be added to the Divine Wrath notes. 15:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) AtriumXP Resisting damage bonus Maybe add a note, this damage cannont be ressisted by damage resistance and immunity. ILKAY "Specifics" wording Suggestion: In the "Specifics" section, merely to be consistent with the saving throw clarification, a statement should be added concerning the incrementing of DR like "The damage reduction bonuses increase by 5/+1 at level 15." Alternately, just remove the saving throw clarification from the specifics since tables both on Divine Wrath page AND on the CoT page relate that information clearly enough. --Iconclast 11:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *The "specifics" section is in-game text. To reduce confusion by people eager to make corrections, we've decided to leave in-game text pretty much alone. --The Krit 00:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) DW Save Bonus vs. saves cap Does the DW bonus to saving throws count towards the +20 cap? According to the character sheet, it does NOT, but I have little confidence in any of those numbers. I haven't run test debug on it yet, but perhaps someone already knows this fact. TIA --Iconclast (talk) 03:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) * It should count the same as any spell as far as caps are concerned. --The Krit (talk) 17:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) * I did finally test this specifically, since I just realized that sacred defense also counts towards the cap, which means a CoT caps the save bonus at level 22. --The Krit (talk) 04:36, March 31, 2014 (UTC)